Horrid Henry: The Ashton Disaster
The Foreword This creepypasta has been revived from the first revision as of 23:35, June 17, 2019‎. It has also been rewritten to improve grammar. You're welcome! The Introduction Hello! My name is Karlos Alexis Gonzalez, and I'm a fan of Horrid Henry. For those who don't know what Horrid Henry is, it's a British children's animation TV show that has currently aired on CiTV in the United Kingdom. The series was based on the books of the same name written by Fransesca Simon and illustrated by Tony Ross. A movie based on the books and series was released to theaters on July 25, 2011 in the United Kingdom and January 11, 2013 in Australia, and starred Theo Stevenson as Horrid Henry, along with Richard E. Grant, Anjelica Huston, and so on. I loved watching the movie on Netflix before it was removed for no apparent reason. Luckily, me and my young sister decided to watch the movie via YouTube (not the full movie with the price of $12.99). The Experience Now, let's get on with my experience with the lost Horrid Henry DVD. So one day, before Christmas Eve, I decided to go to my local WalMart with my big sister because I'd behaved all year. I went to the Toys section to buy some Hot Wheels cars, and found the '19 Mercedes A45 AMG and the McLaren Senna. I wanted to buy an Orange Senna, but I couldn't find it behind the playsets. However, I found a DVD of Horrid Henry. I was quite excited, because I was never able to find any DVDs of Horrid Henry since I live in the Southwest of the United States. The DVD cost $4, and I had $10 left in my wallet. I paid $6 or more because of the taxes, then I went to the self checkout to pay my receipt, then threw in the trashcan and left. I went back home with my big sister, and then played the DVD in my living room on my Philips Flat-screen TV. When it started playing, there was no intro, no theme song, only a title card that said "The Ashton Primary School Disaster". I thought to myself, "Wait, what?!" The episode started with a group of terrorist attackers from the capital of Wales, planting a few bombs on the new playground set that Ms. Oddbod requested, then it cut to Henry and Peter in their rooms sleeping. Then their cat, Fluffy, decided to press one of the buttons on the TV remote to skip through the next day. (This is a common running gag of the show.) Henry and Peter were getting ready for school, and Peter said, "I'm ready, Mum!" then Henry said, "Me too, Mum!". I thought, "That's weird... Isn't Henry horrid?" Anyway, I continued watching the DVD. Their dad decided to go to work on-time, and Mum went to drop off Henry and Peter at school. Then the new playground set, which the terrorists rigged with bombs, got delivered, and Ms. Oddbod thanked the delivery men for the new playground. Henry and Peter were confused and disappointed because she said that something exciting would happen at the Primary School. Henry said, "I thought the Killer Boy Rats were going to perform in the school!" and Peter said, "I thought the Happy Happy Hippos would perform!" They then got off of the car, then Rude Ralph, Beefy Bert, Aerobic Al, Weepy William, Anxious Andrew and Henry's other friends showed up. Peter's friends also showed up. Meanwhile, Moody Margaret was arguing with her parents about whether she should go to another school or stay at Ashton Primary School. She shouted "WILL YOU BOTH SHUT UP?! I'VE BEEN DEALING WITH THIS SHIT ALREADY!" I was shocked, because according to Wikipedia (or something) nobody has said a single swear in any of the episodes, nor have they swore in the books or the movie. Anyway, the DVD cut back to Henry and Peter at school. Peter went to his classroom on time, and so did Henry. During Henry's class, Ms. Battleaxe was doing an attendance check, then in the middle of it all, she said, "Where's Margaret?" Henry replied that she was arguing with her parents, then Ms. Battleaxe said, "Well, that's unsettling to say that, Henry." After they studied, they went to recess along with Peter's class. However, little did they know that the playground set was rigged with bombs. As the kids went to play on the set, the terrorists were hiding behind the fence and decided to set off the bombs. Then the playground exploding, killing most of the children on the set. Henry, Peter and the rest of the kids gasped in fear and ran back inside. Unfortunately, Sour Susan was too late to go back inside as a metal pole from the set went flying through her left eye socket. Blood went EVERYWHERE! The survivors were shocked after what they saw; The unnamed kids were killed in the explosion and Susan died after the metal pole went deep into her left eye. After the incident, Henry, Peter and Ralph (I forgot to mention, but he also survived the disaster) went home all together, horrified. Mum asked the boys, "How was school?" They responded with, "Dreadful... because... the new playground set exploded, and Susan and the other kids were killed from the incident." They then decided to turn on the TV, and there was a news report about the incident. The news reporter at the school said, "The Student Council and the staff will host a memorial for the students that lost their own lives in the incident. This is Frank Hallow... signing off." The episode ended with no credits. The Ending I emailed Abby Home Video about my experience with the DVD. Shortly after, I got a reply that said: "Hey there, we're sorry about what happened, but the truth is, we did not make this to horrify you or anyone else. By the way, stay on the lookout for new Horrid Henry episodes on CiTV! Bye!" I never wanted to watch Horrid Henry ever again. You may be asking me, what happened to the DVD? Well, I buried it in my backyard. Good riddance! If you find the DVD, don't buy it or watch it. It's for your own good. Category:Lost Episodes Category:Lost DVD Category:Blood and Gore Category:Death Category:Horrid Henry Category:Cartoons Category:Revived Category:Christmas-related and stuff Category:Goodpasta Category:WHO LIVES IN A PINEAPPLE UNDER THE SEA SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS ABSORBENT AND YELLOW AND POROUS IS HEEEE!!! SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS IF POOP BUTT BE POOPY YOUR FUCKING ASSHOLE! YOU ARE A ASSHOLE THEN SHIT IN YOUR PANTS AND DANCE IN IT YOUR A ASSHOLE Category:On days I'm feeling way down on my luck the only way to soothe my soul is with some dancing Hot groovy robo dancing I stay up all night, a Robodachi I never get sleepy Candy is all that I eat No one can stop Ro-bo-da-chi